Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 10$. $7$ $a$ $^2 + 8$ $b$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 7{(2)}^2 + 8{(10)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(4) + 8{(10)} + 5 $ $ = 28 + 80 + 5 $ $ = 113$